


the ABC's of Jaehyun and Dongyoung (ft. Baby Haechan)

by glochisiester



Series: you're beautiful (in this dark world) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, JaeDo, M/M, Mark Lee is a sweetheart, Mild Angst, Mild Language, Nct life, Omega Dongyoung, Omega doyoung, Romance, Slice of Life, baby haechan, dojae, markhyuck if you squint, marriage and wedding, pentagon hui as dramatic bestfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glochisiester/pseuds/glochisiester
Summary: The whole life of DoJae in ABC's. Ft Baby Haechan and young Mark.





	the ABC's of Jaehyun and Dongyoung (ft. Baby Haechan)

**Author's Note:**

> Later on if I don't like it, I'm gonna delete this trash whahahaha.

 

  _Abubble_

 

 

It's an understatement, Dongyoung was beyond excited. He's finally meeting Jaehyun, one of the most known student from their academy. It's something that he had been dreaming about, and now it's happening. His friend, Hui had told him that Jaehyun had agreed to be his model for their artwork assignment. He was bashful and audacious, Hui thinks it's his character, as he proceeds to thrust a paper with Jaehyun's number written in it.

Jaehyun in personal was nothing the pictures of him could justify. He's beyond and over handsome, it's almost an exaggeration. Dongyoung had been practically swallowed by shame when Jaehyun had showed him his dimpled smile as he walks to him. "Dongyoung?"

Dongyoung shyly nods, playing with his fingers. "That's me."

Jaehyun picks his shaking and sweaty hand for a handshake, leaning to stare at the other's big brown eyes. "It's nice to finally meet you, Dongyoung."

 

 

  _Blazers_

 

Dongyoung blows onto his dry cold hands, puffing out his breathe into the cold weather. He totally forgot that Winter is starting. Now he's stuck outside the school gymnasium, waiting for a taxi or cab to pass by. He's freezing to death, add to that that he forgot to wear a sweater or his mittens. He's thinking of what to eat when he get home when suddenly, a voice from behind calls him.

"Dongyoung"

Said guy turns back to see who's calling him. His heart seems to drop on his stomach when he sees the basketball Team captain aka Jung Jaehyun walking to him with his teammates. "What are you doing out in the cold?" He asked, a frown on his face after he had waved goodbye to his friends. Dongyoung flush at the attention, stuttering, "I-I'm waiting for a cab. To go home."

Jaehyun still had a frown on his face. "On the cold?"

"I-I forgot my sweater." Dongyoung explains, frowning as well. He doesn't need Jaehyun lecturing him, he had already lectured himself enough. They stare at each other for a total of three minutes before the taller sighs, grabbing something on his bag. Dongyoung blinks at him curiously when the other thrust something on his cold hands. "What's this?"

Jaehyun shrugs, looking away. "My blazer." He makes a vague gesture with his hands. "You know, from the cold."

The thought snaps at Dongyoung's mind, and then he was suddenly pushing the blazer back to the boy. "N-no! That's yours!"

Jaehyun grabs his hand, pulling the blazer away from him and fitting it to the latter's shoulder for good measure when the other seems to protest more. "Just.." He starts, hands on Dongyoung's shoulder. "I don't want you sick."

Dongyoung's wishes his blush is from the winter and cold weather and not by Jaehyun's words.

 

 

_Classification_

 

 

Jaehyun and Dongyoung were sat together at the library, talking about the latter's assignment on his arts when suddenly Jaehyun pokes his shoulders, asking. "You never told me what you're classification is? All I know is that you're a 4th year from the Art Department and you're 18 years old."

Dongyoung snorts at the sentence. They have been talking for exactly three weeks now, and Dongyoung's art is nothing short but amazing. His professor have marvelled at his work and promised a spot for his art at the museum this coming University days. "What do you even want to know?"

Jaehyun shrugs, leaning on his palm as he stares at Dongyoung's face. As if scrutinizing him. "Where do you live? Do you have siblings? What's your favorite color? And what are you, Alpha, Beta, Omega? I can't seem to guess because you're untouchable—"

"Omega." Dongyoung whispers, the taller stopping on his thoughts. "What?"

Dongyoung doesn't raise his head but mumbles a little louder. "Omega. I'm an omega. And you're probably an Alpha, I can smell it from you."

Jaehyun nods slowly, understanding. "So, you're an omega." He repeats.

Dongyoung nods, embarrassed. He doesn't raised his head until they finished, doesn't even look at Jaehyun's eyes when they part away, he doesn't look back that he totally miss the largest grin Jaehyun has ever wore.

 

 

_Dare_

 

"I dare you to dance outside while pulling your pants down." Haknyeon states, giggly and already drunk from his seventh bottle of soju. Taekwoon looks at him worriedly, catching his wrist when the smaller tries to stand and forced the victim for the dare.

Dongyoung was sitting on the couch, humming as he takes a sip from his cup. It's sprite. It should be. An unsuspecting classmate had walked to him and gave him the drink to further ' _enjoy_ ' the night. He thinks the guy is right. He was definitely enjoying himself.

"That's enough." Jaehyun says, sitting beside him as he grabs the red cup away from the other. Dongyoung whines, standing as he tries to grab the cup back. 'I'm enjoying." He whines, slumping at Jaehyun's hard chest as he hiccups, giggling like a school girl.

Jaehyun shakes his head, exasperated, before pushing Dongyoung gently at the couch. He goes back to the kitchen to grab some water when he hears Dongyoung hollering at his teammates, obviously drunk. "Dude, you wanna play?" One of his teammates asked, interested and amused. Jaehyun watches then from the doorway.

"I dare you to kiss someone in here." Hui shouts from the mass of people grinding against each other at the living room.

Dongyoung, for someone so drunk, had rolled his eyes like a diva, before threading his way to Jaehyun. He giggles at him, flush high on his cheeks as he slumps on his chest. "Jaehyunnie, they said I need to kiss someone.",

Jaehyun raises an eyebrow at that.

Dongyoung looks at him, dazed before planting a small kiss on his cheeks. Jaehyun tried to will down his urge to just kidnap Dongyoung and keep him away from all the people. He hears his teammates yelling and screaming as if they won the championships on their basketball tournament already.

When he looks down, Dongyoung was giggling at him.

 

 

 

_Embarrassed_

 

 

"So.." Dongyoung starts, rubbing his head as an impending headache starts. "I-I kissed you? On the cheeks right?"

Jaehyun nods, putting down a glass of water and painkillers. He have took the latter on his own apartment because Dongyoung wouldn't stop giggling and wouldn't give his address last night.

Dongyoung looks so embarrassed. His face was so red, and so is his ears and neck. He glances at the taller who was looking at him smugly. "Uhm, I'm sorry?"

Jaehyun shakes his head from amusement, before leaning down near him. He cups the latter's face with his big warm hands and whispers. "At least let me make it fair."

Dongyoung yelps when Jaehyun plants a kiss on his forehead, lips lingering a little too long than necessary. When they pull away, Dongyoung had a bashful smile even if he's face is practically flaming with embarrassment. Jaehyun kinda likes the look.

 

 

_Flustered_

 

"You look cute in that." Jaehyun greets as he closes the door of the art room. Dongyoung was wearing his glasses because of his poor eyesight. He need to have his project perfect, or else he will lose the scholarship he had worked hard for."Hm?" Dongyoung hums, not actually listening.

"I said—" Jaehyun repeats, leaning over at Dongyoung's ears. "You're cute."

Dongyoung dropped his brush and almost dirtied his art. When he turn sideways, he was fuming with emnrrassment. Jaehyun snorts at his face, raising an eyebrow. 'You like it?"

"I don't like you." Dongyoung grits, heart palpitating so hard, he might just rip it out of his chest.

"I never said you like me." Jaehyun grins back, playful and it takes all the willpower of patient kind Dongyoung to not kick the other one out of their art room. He looks away, feeling butterflies on his stomach, funny. "Dumbass."

 

 

_Gay_

 

 

Dongyoung had came crying on Jaehyun's apartment at exactly 4:02 am of the morning, and though it's really a big, huge, humongous hassle, he still accepts the other and open his door for him like the gentle man he is.

"What happened?" Jaehyun asked, soothing the other's back. Dongyoung looks tired, torn and very very sad. He heaves a sigh, looking at the taller with eyes so blank. "I-I'n gay, Jaehyun." He confirms, throat constricting. "I'm gay."

Jaehyun doesn't know if he should feel angry or tired suddenly. Was Dongyoung supposed to go at his apartment to proclaim that he's gay? They can talk about it in the morning or some other time. Not when someone's sleeping. "My parents abandoned me. They stopped sending me the money for my tuition after I told them last week." Dongyoung explains, leaning on Jaehyun's shoulder. "A-are you going to leave me as well?"

Jaehyun notices the dark eyebags, the obvious collar bones and thinner than normal wrist. Dongyoung was just so tired.

Jaehyun nods at him, petting his head. 'I'll stay."

Dongyoung smiles at him, exhausted but relieved. Jaehyun feels like he needs to tell the other what he was as well. "If it's helps, I'm gay as well."

Dongyoung's eyes seems to brighten, but he was so tired, so he snuggles beside Jaehyun, breathing onto his collarbone.

 

 

_Hard_

 

 

Dongyoung's having a very hard time. He can't pay his tuition with the money he's receiving from work. He needs two job to survive, and it's very very hard because he's been dealing with a lot of stress.

"Hey, how you holdin' up?" Jaehyun asked, catching him by his shoulders when he's about to fall off. He had classes on the morning, but he can't seem to comprehend what's happening on the outside of his busy tired mind.

  
Dongyoung looks at him, dizzy. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just had the late night shifts again."  
Jaehyun doesn't look good at all. "I told you I can help you. You're losing a lot of sleep because of work."

  
"I had to." Was the reply.

  
Jaehyun sighs, giving up as he presses Dongyoung to his side. "Can you just let me take care of you?" He whines, tugging the other closer to his chest when Dongyoung groans from pain and aching body.

Dongyoung still had the nerve to laugh. "You're not my boyfriend. Stop being so nosy."

Jaehyun glares at him. "I can be your boyfriend. If it will make me take care of you."

Dongyoung doesn't answer, but when he does, he had leaned close to peck Jaehyun's mouth, simple and short. 'Okay then Jaehyunnie. Take care of me."

 

 

_Impossible_

 

 

"So, how do Omega's give birth?" Jaehyun asked, shy and embarrassed to his core. "I mean, you're guys, after all."

Dongyoung doesn't look fazed, and instead leaned onto his elbows as he watches the other back. "They say it's easier if we shift. Like, the delivery is less painful if we're in wolf form."

Jaehyun takes the idea too seriously, because after a week of nagging, he successfully forces Dongyoung to shift into their wolf form. It's weird, and very very endearing because Jaehyun started cooing at him. Dongyoung still snorted at him even in his wolf form. "Never thought this was possible." Jaehyun giggles, burying his face on Dongyoung's fur. "I mean. We have to get you ready when you're pregnant."

Dongyoung kicks him in the shin.

 

 

_Jealousy_

 

 

Should he be concerned? Someone had the guts to flirt with his boyfriend right infront of him. He walks to them when he had calmed down his wolf inside and slid a possessive arm around Dongyoung. "He's taken." He grits, tugging the other to his chest. Dongyoung beams at him, giggling. "This is my boyfriend. Now shoo away."

The stranger walks out with a huff. Dongyoung gazes at Jaehyun with a smirk, hands on his sturdy chest. "Have I told you how hot you are when you're jealous?" He teases.

Jaehyun grips him tighter, leaning down to connect their forehead as he dangerously whispers at his ears, biting his earlobe a little. "Have I told you that I'm the only one who can make you scream like you've seen a ghost out from the movie?"

Dongyoung looks surprised, but challenging nonetheless. "Show me what you got, captain."

 

 

_Kisses_

 

 

"Jaehyun, babe, he's just 2 months old. You still have to wait for like, an eternity." Dongyoung jokes, but he's getting irritated at the way Jaehyun stick to his stomach, a hand always splayed on his tummy. It's endearing, but it's tiring, and so so irritating especially if you're busy doing and folding the laundry. "Babe. Take your hands off my stomach. Now."

Jaehyun pouts at him, sadly putting g his puppy eyes. "But baby, I just want to make sure our cub is alright." He punctuates the word 'cub' and dives into Dongyoung's space to litter kisses on his tummy. Dongyoung surrenders, knowing that he will never win against Jaehyun's pout and cute eyes. He lie down on the bed, the other following him closely. "Aigoo, my big baby." Jaehyun muses, kissing his nose before diving down to kiss his navel and thighs. Dongyoung grunts at that, sighing in relief when Jaehyun kisses his belly button. "Haechan's still not born yet he's spoiled already."

Jaehyun shrugs, a handsome smile on his handsome face. 'Can't help it. Who am I to deny my boyfriend and our son some loving huh?"

"You're cheesy. Get away from us." Dongyoung whines, kicking him in his knees to push him out of the bed. Jaehyun captures his slim legs, peppering it with kisses before kissing his lips. "Gosh, the things you made me do, babe."

"I didnt do anything." He clarifies, but Jaehyun was staring at him like he owns the world. "I love you."

Dongyoung flushes, and then looks away. "I love you too, asshole."

 

 

_Legs_

 

 

"Have I told you that you have the most amazing and sexiest legs I have ever seen?" Jaehyun states one morning, hungrily eyeing his 5month pregnant boyfriend. Dongyoung was wearing Jaehyun's basketball shirt and boxers. His legs were his killer weapon, but he never thought Jaehyun would fall for it too. "Oh really?" He asked back, crossing his hairless legs and giving his boyfriend the best view to oggle.

He can't actually act sexy like he always does bcause of his big stomach, but he'll bite what he can chew. Jaehyun groans at his spot, banging his forehead at their wodden table. The latter snorts at the taller, continue eating as he caress his stomach. He's been feeling the small kicks and heartbeat if their son. They had the check up last week, and were ecstatic to see their little cub alive and playful inside his tumtum. He hums as he stretches his legs before walking to their living room, lying down on his back. Ugh, his aching back.

Jaehyun was beside him in an instant, like the eager Alpha he is. "Want me to massage your legs?"

Dongyoung almost rolled his eyes if Jaehyun wasn't being serious about it, but decided against it and nodded, hands on his tummy. Jaehyun pecks his lips before sliding his large palms down at Dongyoung's thin legs. He notices the Alpha's serious expression and decided to tease him more. "You can bite." He jokes, raising his legs and his thighs meeting Jaehyun's sharp gaze.

It was supposed to be a joke. But Jaehyun bites the joke. And he bites onto Dongyoung's thighs and sighs in pleasure when the pregnant one whimpers. "A-asshole." Dongyoung grunts, the alpha hovering over him when he's finished.

"Can't get enough of you sweetheart." Jaehyun smirks, leaning down to capture his lips. It was steamy hot, hands splayed on each other's body, until Haechan decided that it's the best moment to kick. Hard.

"Oww." Dongyoung yelps, caressing his bump as Jaehyun looked at him worriedly. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No." Dongyoung quirks a smile, leaning his head on the armrest. "Just Haechan hating you for stealing me away."

Jaehyun faked gasp but they fell on a fits of laughter after.

 

 

_Makkeu_

 

 

There's a new neighbor in the side. They haven't even talk to the previous owner before they left, but that's fine, because the new neighbors are kind and sweet. And they have a little kid who is currently 2 and a half years old. "I'm Makkeu." The kid introduces, proud and bright. Jaehyun and Dongyoung smiles down at him, sitting infront of their house as Mark swing from his set. "Hello Makkeu.", they greets back, the pregnant one rubbing his bump.

Mark jumped from his spot, walking towards them with wobbly legs. "Is—is hyung pweggy?"

The couple decided that Makkeu is wise and smart for his age. Jaehyun nods, leaning his chin on Dongyoung's shoulder as he hums. "Yep, this is Baby Haechan. He'll be born after 2 months soon."

Mark looks like he's not listening, because his eyes were trained to the moving bump. Dongyoung ruffles Mark's hair, grinning at him. Mark tentatively glances at the older, grinning shyly. "Hyungie, Can Makkeu touch h-hae—"

"Haechan." Jaehyun softly repeats.

"Haechan!" Mark squeels, bouncing on his spot. Dongyoung and Jaehyun let's him put his small hand on his bump, Haechan moving ever so slowly. Mark was silent and serious, as if eyeing the baby inside. When he pulls away, he had the cutest smile they have ever seen. "Haechan! H-haechan mate!" He yelps.

It took many amount of common sense before the couple understood what he meant. With bathing breathes, they laughed at his words and pinch his chubby cheeks. "Aigoo, you're still a baby."

Mark shakes his head, stubborn. "Makkeu Alpha!"

"Uh-huh"

Then Mark point his chubby finger at the bump. "Hae-haechan— Makkeu omega."

Jaehyun _almost_ fainted. His son isn't even born but someone's already courting him.

 

 

_Never_

 

 

Dongyoung is anxious, and sweaty, and very very whiny. "Jaehyun. You better come in here or I'll never let your son see you!" He yells feeling the contractions attack him ruthlessly. Jaehyun walks inside covered in hospital gown before latching his hand on the other's nimble fingers. Dongyoung's teary and nervous. "Babe, we'll be right here. Your friends, my family. Hui is even here from Chicago."

Dongyoung looks away, fist clenching. "Yeah, but you're the only one I need."

Jaehyun smiled down at him, leaning to connect their forehead together. He kisses his tears away, tightening his hold onto the other. 'I will never, never ever, leave you."

Dongyoung stares at him like he hang the fucking stars inside the cramped narrow hospital room.

 

(They decided to not shift during his delivery, and it's worth it, because Dongyoung got to see Jaehyun cry his eyes out when Haechan's small head is the first thing he sees.)

 

 

_Obedient_

 

 

"For someone so young, you sure are a good listener." Jaehyun says, watching their small baby, Haechan who is 1 and a half month old crawl on his area. He have gave Haechan the long talk about mating because ever since the baby was born, Mark was adamant in being his friend and more. Jaehyun does not oppose. It's just that, they're still both kids.

Haechan looked up from the leggos he's trying to chew before giggling, a high pitched squeal followed by multiples steps to his Dada. "Ah, come here my cupcake." Jaehyun beams, opening his arms. Haechan slump into his chest, he vaguely remembers Dongyoung doing the same, and started his uncomprehendable speech. If Jaehyun’s being honest, he wishes he had the ability to understand what he’s son is talking about. Because hearing the baby laugh at his own jokes is something the father is jealous of. He hopes he can enjoy and laugh at the nonsense joke his baby is making.

“Dada!” Haechan screams, loud and high. Something he got from his mama side. Dongyoung also has a bright and high pitch tone of voice, but it gets better when he’s cumming at midnight with Jaehyun buried inside of him.

“Dada!” Haechan calls, repeating as he bounces on his father’s chest. “Mama?” he asked, turning his tiny head around to look for the said person. Jaehyun blew raspberries in his stomach, delighted at the giggle. “Mama’s not around. He’s at the grocery for food.”

Haechan wouldn’t even understand what he was talking about, but the baby had a serious expression like he was trying to comprehend what his father is saying. Suddenly, like a light bulb, he brightens up. “Dada! Poo!”

Jaehyun laughs with him. “It’s food. Not poo, darling.”

Haechan cackles again. And Jaehyun faintly hears Mark’s shout outside to be let in so he can play with baby Haechan. “Poo! Dada Poo!”

 

 

  
_Propose_

 

 

  
“The fuck? Tell me why there’s thousands of petals on the floor. And why is there a dining table lit so prettily huh? Wait what the heck, is that sweet baby Haechan—“ Dongyoung almost collapsed from where he is standing. “Is-is my baby wearing tuxedo?”

Hui rolled his eyes at him, pushing him to the dining area where a very handsome Jaehyun (‘Oh hey there sexy’ Dongyoung winks.) and a messy Haechan is pouting at him. “Mama! Mama wate!”

Dongyoung dodges the accuse and turns to Jaehyun who was now looking at him with hearts in his eyes. “Hey” he greets.

  
Dongyoung almost shrink from the fond look his boyfriend is sending him. “Hey there.” He turns to the table, the candle lit, food prepared by Jaehyun’s wonderful cooking skills, and baby Haechan who’s now eating their jelly pudding because they’re so slow. “What’s this for?”

Jaehyun doesn’t answer, and instead kneeled down, grabbing something from his pocket as romantically and graceful as he can. Dongyoung tries not to tear up when a beautiful velvet box is presented, but well, the damn is broke as fuck. He sobs onto his hand, _trying_ to smile so hard. Jaehyun stares at him as if he’s the stars in the sky, as if he’s the light that took Jaehyun out of the darkness. “Babe, will you marry me?”

Jaehyun nervously asked, cracking the mask of confidence. “I know it’s a little late and that we’re doing it backwards. But fuck, you’re the only one that I have ever wanted in my life.”

Dongyoung grabs him by his collar, hearing Haechan’s scream, before burying his face on his boyfriend’s neck, crying. “Of course I do! You big dumb idiot.”

“And this big dumb idiot is you’re soon-to-be husband.” Jaehyun reminds, laughing when Dongyoung pinches his side. They part ways when Haechan started crying, arms stretched in the air, wanting to be picked up. He’s so messy, suit dirtied because of the pasta sauce and with the jelly pudding, but as Dongyoung looks at Jaehyun and Haechan who’s making funny faces, he knows he wouldn’t wish for more other than his small family.

 

 

  
_Quiet_

 

  
They’re laying side by side on their room with Haechan tucked on Dongyoung’s chest. The kid was high on fever and it always made the parents worried as hell. Dongyoung kisses Haechan’s sweaty forehead, the kid gurgling as he whines. “Bottle?” Jaehyun asked from where he’s watching them with a frown. Dongyoung tries to stand only for their kid to flail in his arms, not wanting to move. “Aigoo, my baby.” Dongyoung hums, massaging his back.

Haechan’s small mouth navigates his way to Dongyoung’s clothed nipple, sucking on it. He whimpers in pain when the clothe become a hindrance between him and his mama’s nubs. Jaehyun cackles when Dongyoung shyly raised his shirt enough for Haechan to suck into, sighing happily as he snuggled on his chest. Jaehyun smirks at his omega, brushing some of his fringe away. “You never told me you’re lactating.”

Dongyoung looks away, embarrassed. “Because you never asked.”

“Maybe sometime I can take a sip as well.” Jaehyun experimentally bit his earlobe, waiting for a reaction. Dongyoung shot him a scandalized look, tucking Haechan to his chest more as he swat the other away. “How dare you do the bedroom talk when Haechan’s here!” He whispers-shout.

Jaehyun giggles at him. Shrugging.

When he turns to look at his omega, Dongyoung was still flushing, but now playing with his hair. He’s still red from the talk, but there’s a glint of want in his eyes. Jaehyun raises an eyebrow at him, still smug as Dongyoung crane his neck to cutely pout at him. “Do.. do you wanna know what my milk taste?”

Jaehyun has never moved so fast in his life.

 

 

  _Roses_

 

“Where did you get that?” Dongyoung asked as his middle school son walked in, a bouquet of roses in his arms. Haechan pauses at the door to answer, shrugging. “From Mark-hyung. He gave me this because he said my birthday’s near.”

“Your birthday’s still 3 months away.” Dongyoung cocks an eyebrow, crossing his arms over at his chest as Haechan puts the roses on one of their vases. “I dunno. I told him that as well.”

“Uh-huh.” Mama Dongyoung doesn’t look convinced.

“Oh come on mom!” Haechan whines, flushed and embarrassed. “I think Mark’s already courting me. I mean, I’m likeable.”

“You haven’t presented yet.” The older interjects, hugging his son as the kid hugs him back too. Haechan sighs on his chest, snuggling. “I’d be an omega probably, And then Mark-hyung’s going to be my Alpha.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I hate you.” Haechan whines, but still bury his face on his mama’s chest because they’re so tall. Dongyoung smugly replies with a ‘I gave birth to you, kid.”

“Yeah, and you loved this kid.”

  
(Mark and Haechan presented at the same year. And surprisingly, Haechan’s an Alpha while the older is an Omega. That doesn’t stop them from being friends and more.)

 

 

_Sweater_

 

 

Dongyoung was sneezing. He totally forgot to wear his sweater again. As he stood outside the school where he and Jaehyun graduated, he is suddenly reminded of the events and situation that led him and his future-husband to be closer than ever. And then inlove.

He sneezes again, louder this time. He's really dead if Jaehyun found out that he walked out of house without sweater or coat. That’s.. _if_ Jaehyun finds out. _If he will_. Dongyoung grins at himself. He can escape this.

 

“Escape what?”

 

 _Shit_.

 

Now Jaehyun’s behind him. What the actual hell? When did he reach this spot? And why was he here anyway? And why doesn’t he have a brain-to-mouth filter? Ughh.

“Where’s your sweater?” Jaehyun asked, looking at him, like he’s crazy. Dongyoung rubs his arm, trying to find an explanation, but when he couldn’t, he just pouted miserably at his partner, puppy eyes on display. Jaehyun sighs, knowing that this fight is useless before tugging his coat off, pulling Dongyoung to cover his lithe body. He presses a kiss on his temple, hugging him tightly. “Do not make me worry again.”

Dongyoung presses into him more, promising. “Yes Alpha.”

 

 

_Thank You_

 

  
“What’s this for?” Haechan asked when he opened their door and was met with a box of chocolates, courtesy of Mark. The older popped his head from the box of chocolate, grinning. “This is a gift for your parents. As a thank you from Canada.”

Haechan blinks at him. This is too much for a Saturday morning. With a sigh, he open their door and ushered him inside. “I’m just going to change clothes.” He says before walking upstairs.”

When the kid is gone, Dongyoung and Jaehyun walks out of the kitchen together. They shot Mark a sceptical look, shock to see him this early in the morning. “Good morning Mr. Jungs!” Mark greets, still the bright and beaming kid he is. He points the gift he have been carrying, smiling “This is a gift from Canada.”

“Oh, you shouldn’t have” Dongyoung softly smiles at him, tugging him for a hug before sitting down on the couch, Jaehyun hugging him too before sitting down as well. When Haechan walks down, he shot his parents an impressed look. “What is this? Committee meeting?” before he sat down beside Mark, picking a little box from the big box. He opens it and started eating chocolate, showing his parents the flavour. Jaehyun chuckles but remind his son. “Brush your teeth afterwards.”

“Stay for breakfast _Makkeu_.” Dongyoung teases, making the kid whine.

 

_Unbelievable_

 

Jaehyun groans when he cums deep inside his lover, kissing him messily before laying down beside him. Dongyoung was panting hard, eyes closed with flushed cheeks. His neck is covered with bruises and marks, reminding everyone that he belong to someone else already. Jaehyun picks a clean clothe from the bathroom before wiping down the mess he and his husband made.

“Gosh, you’re so ethereal” Jaehyun whispers, staring at his husband whom he had loved for years, and more years to come. “Look unbelievable.”

Dongyoung smiles at him, pretty and glowing. “Believe it, you jerk.”

 

 

  
_Vacation_

 

 

“What do you think about Maldives?” Jaehyun asked, packing some outfits already although Dongyoung hasn’t approve of that yet. The other was busy watching his son kiss Mark on the swing set that they have bought. He snapped out of his thoughts when Jaehyun had slung an arm around his waist, kissing his nape. “Babe?”

“Hmm?” Dongyoung hums back, leaning back on his sturdy chest. “Maldives?”

“Yep.” Jaehyun retorts, kissing his eyelids closed down. Dongyoung twist on his embrace, snuggling onto his chest like a habit. “Should we take Haechan?”

“I already got tickets for four people.”

“Why four?” The omega raises an eyebrow, confused. Jaehyun pecks his frown away, grinning. “Had to take Makkeu or else Haechan would throw a fit.”

 

 

_Wedding_

 

 

“You didn’t tell me I’m getting married for the second time!” Dongyoung all but screeches, fixing his hair and tie as his son, Haechan stares at him lovingly. His son walks to him to hug him, tight and firm. Dongyoung instantly stops what he’s doing, and turn to face his son, Haechan who was now silently bawling his eyes out. “I just..” the kid starts, hugging his mama tighter. “I just wanna tell you I love you so much. You and Dad.”

Dongyoung felt his heart beat. Haechan’s actually a sweet kid, very cuddly and intimate, but it still shock him whenever Haechan profess his love for their small family. He take his son’s face on his large palms, kissing his tear-stained cheeks. “We love you too baby.”

“I hope for a good life, Mom.” Haechan cries onto his suit, hugging him tight like he would disappear. “I hope for us to be happy.”

Dongyoung cries with him, and Jaehyun doesn’t question them when his son and husband walks on the altar with flushed face and a bright smile that can rival the sun. The small venue was filled with roses, Dongyoung’s favorite flower, with Jaehyun’s ever-supportive parents and their teammates, Hui who had flew from Chicago to Maldives just to cry his heart out. Haknyeon and Taekwoon was also there, with a bunch of gifts.

As Dongyoung walks down the altar, he sees his future. A bright one with Jaehyun and their son, Haechan, along with Mark.

 

  
_Xerox_

 

 

“Is it me or does Haechan resembles you a lot?” Dongyoung wheezes, they’re tangled in the sheets of blanket and masses of pillows. Jaehyun open his eyes at the question, grinning lopsidedly. “I mean, I’m handsome. Haechan probably took it from me.”

Dongyoung pushes him off the bed. But his smile is wider than Jaehyun’s. Who can deny the thought; both his husband and son are handsome as _hell_.

 

  
  _Yes_

 

  
It’s Haechan’s birthday and Mark had gathered the guts to confess his undying love for him. But he needs Haechan’s parents confirmation before he profess his love for the younger.

“So..” Mark shyly burrow his face on his scarf, gift and roses ready for the younger who’s still asleep. Jaehyun and Dongyoung shares a look, talking with their eyes before a grin occurs on their lips. They nodded, sweetly before tugging Mark inside with a small ‘Yes, go ahead.’

 

 

  
_Zone_

 

  
Jaehyun came home from work, tired and exhausted. All he wants to do is bury himself on his husband’s embrace and maybe watch the new movie with his son and his boyfriend. He made his way to the kitchen, spotting a very busy Dongyoung who was cooking pasta. He hugs him from behind, kissing his nape before sighing in his shoulder, finally relieved and relaxed. Whenever he’s tired, the first thing he seeks is Dongyoung, his husband. It feels like a safe zone, his comfort spot, because the other never fails to sooth him calm and kiss his worries away.

“Tired? Hard work today?” Dongyoung questions, still busy with his pasta. When his husband doesn’t answer right away, he stopped what he’s doing and turned to the other. Jaehyun was serenely looking at him, eyes lidded with exhaustion, Dongyoung wonders how he can still stand from soreness. He grabs his cheek and peck each of it, grinning when Jaehyun sighs in relief. “Better?” Dongyoung teases.

Jaehyun kisses him back a moment after, “Always.”

 

 

  _fin_

 


End file.
